


Walk Me Home

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mindfuck, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Inspired by P!nk- Walk Me Homeslight Avengers Infinity Spoilers"(Y/n), what is wrong with you?!" Steve's voice was harsher than his usual reprimanding tone."Get off me." You growled, shoving him away, before stalking to the elevator."That is the first time I've seen someone get upset about someone else calling them an Uber."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> LOVELIES!!!!
> 
> I've missed you all!!  
I've been so busy, but I'd like to say life is going really well. I was in New York for a while, I've gotten a new job that I don't hate, my wrists are doing a lot better.
> 
> I hope you all are doing well! Let me know how you are in the comments!
> 
> This has VERY MINOR Avengers Infinity. Since it is my head-cannon it's really not much of a spoiler. BUT if you haven't watched Infinity, YOU DEFINITELY SHOULD. 
> 
> OK AND IF YOU WATCHED ENDGAME PLEASE FREAK OUT WITH ME IN THE COMMENTS.  
And please enjoy this more-fluffy-than-usual experience.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

Steve pulled you off Tony, who was curled up in the fetal position on the ground.

"Thanks Cap." Tony wheezed, still trying to recover from his own fist connecting with his balls, thanks to your help.

"(Y/n), what is wrong with you?!" Steve's voice was harsher than his usual reprimanding tone.

"Get off me." You growled, shoving him away, before stalking to the elevator.

"That is the first time I've seen someone get upset about someone else calling them an Uber."

Of course, Thor hadn't had much experience seeing anyone using Uber themselves, let alone ordering it for someone else. No rideshare app in Asgard, I assume.

"Are you kidding me? You are all a bunch of dinguses." Nat the Cat was especially annoyed since they were drowning the finale of Game of Thrones. Tony had recorded it for her when she was off on a mission, but alas had lost the remote and refused to buy a new one. So she had no way to pause the episode during typical tower shenanigans. 

"Why am I getting insulted?! I'm the one who saved Tony's future children!" Steve was extra sensitive when Nat the Cat dispensed criticisms.

"I too would like to know why Brother Stark is getting assaulted for his unusual generosity." After all, Tony had sent Thor a Paypal request to reimburse bus fare last week.

In response, Tony cackled from his comfortable position on the carpet.

"That's it. Everyone out!" Nat the Cat threw two sofa cushions with extreme accuracy and velocity at the men. 

"Ugh. Fine." Steve hoisted Tony to his feet and dragged him down the hall, with Thor sauntering behind him.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Nat the Cat sighed and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Anyone can see she wanted Bucky to walk her home."

"You alright?"

You had tried to fix your hair in the elevator, but there were still wrinkles on your shirt from where Steve had tugged at it.

"I'm fine." You ducked your head and smiled a little.

"Great. I went ahead and told the Uber driver to wait a few extra minutes. In case Tony stopped the elevator with you halfway down, like the time he found out you'd eaten the last of the Rocky Road ice cream."

"But they'll give me a bad review." You should've said thank you, but you always managed to come off whiny in front of the Winter Soldier. You just felt so nervous around him. Not that he was a "cold unfeeling bastard" like Clint had described the one time Bucky had eaten the last slice of pepperoni. Clint refused to eat plain cheese pizza.

"I slipped him a 10. He'll definitely give you 5 stars."

You blushed. Despite your self-esteem issues, you knew deep down he cared. 

"Ok then."

"Ok." He echoed back at you.

"So, uhm, bye." You wanted to give him a good-bye hug, but felt uncharacteristically shy. I mean the last time you and Bruce walked under the mistletoe, he'd threatened to file a restraining order because you stuck your tongue down his throat. And the tower was definitely big enough for a restraining order to work.

But as much you'd had a crush on Bruce that month, you'd never felt like this.

"Bye." Bucky tilted his chin towards the door, waking you from your musing.

"Uh-huh." You walked towards the door, before rushing back to give him a pat on the shoulder. 

You were already halfway down the block in the Black Prius before he finally let out a chuckle.

"Aww how cute. The soft one makes the mean one laugh."

"Hawk, stop spying on us like a damn stalker."

"Don't eat my fucking pizza then."

"It was five months ago. Get over it."

"Should I pull into the driveway?"

"No, here is fine."

You thanked the driver and wished him best of luck with his proposal next week.

Small talk, serious talk, it all came easily to you. If the drive was at least 10 minutes, you'd usually made friends with the driver by the time you got to your destination.

But Bucky was something else.

You always felt like you needed to catch your breath when you were with him. You'd lose your train of thought when you looked into those eyes. You couldn't even refute Tony's claim that you turned into a babbling idiot around him. 

That's why you loved walking home with him.

The noise in the streets helped fill the silences when you couldn't think of what to say.

The chatter of conversations around you made your own stutters seem insignificant.

And sometimes someone would push past you. 

You'd shiver, partly in anticipation, as Bucky put an arm around you to steady you.

And with each walk, the arm would linger around you longer and longer.

Last time, it stayed all the way until you got home.

Which you had blabbed to Tony today in a moment of weakness. He had seemed surprisingly supportive. 

Then he'd called you an Uber and refused to unfreeze your bank account until you agreed to take the ride home.

He definitely deserved a punch in the balls. You poking his pressure point and using his own fist to do it was just the cherry on top.

You never should've moved out of the tower. 

But the space from the craziness was nice.

And of course the walk home with him; 

That was worth everything.

Except for having your bank account frozen. You supposed it was Tony's feeble attempt at irony. Hah. Iron-y. You'd have to use that to burn him sometime.

"(Y/n)"

You felt a hand on your shoulder, and twisted the stranger's arm on reflex.

Next thing you were in a hammerlock with a very very cold elbow around your neck.

Oh.

"Force of habit." You wheezed. 

"Same." Bucky helped you up, looking slightly ashamed.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left your phone behind."

"You were in the car that was following us?!" Again, you wished you'd thanked him first. But you had noticed a sedan 2 cars behind and 1 car to the right for the majority of the trip. Which is why you'd gotten off at the wrong street.

"No, that's them." He pointed at the bush behind you. 2 guys in black slumped against each other, out cold. 

"Uh...thanks." Success! You thanked him instead of brat-ily saying you could've handled yourself. "So...." Your brain decided to take a vacation again.

"So here." He handed you the phone, waiting patiently for you to take it. After 5 seconds of you not noticing because you staring at your feet, he put it directly in your hand.

"Right! Thanks..." You blushed as hard as the time Steve saw Tasha walk out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

"I guess I'll get going."

"Uh huh."

He smiled softly, and patted you on the shoulder, before strolling away.

You took a breath; this was harder than the time you'd had to pull the arrow out of Clint's butt.

Harder than the time Fury had benched you for disobeying direct orders, despite you saving the team from more casualties.

Harder than the time Tony had sat you down and showed you the video from his past. And told you that because he loved you, he wanted you to be so happy; even if it meant you going after the man he hated.

"Bucky...do you want to go for a walk?"

He turned around, a grin on his face.

"I never thought you'd ask."

_Walk me home in the dead of night  
I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm  
So say you'll stay with me tonight  
'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know how you are in the comments!
> 
> Quick Poll 1: DID YOU LIKE THE MINDFUCK  
Tony loves you. BOOM. Did I make you like Tony? Please say yes!
> 
> As usual, not every guy gets a cameo. I almost always put Bruce and forget Thor BUT for the sake of my soul-twin who I miss very much, I gave Thor plenty of dialogue.
> 
> Quick Poll 2:What's your fav part?!  
Mine is when Bucky takes out 2 enemy agents while you're musing about him. Not that you couldn't have handled yourself. He just did it first because he was closer.
> 
> I hope you all are doing well! I've missed you! 
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


End file.
